


Valentine’s Day Smut-Kim/Ron Facial

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bondage, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Facials, Gratuitous Smut, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Kim asks Ron to have her at his mercy.
Relationships: Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible/Ron Stoppable
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Valentine’s Day Smut-Kim/Ron Facial

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous

Ron started down at his naked girlfriend. She has had him tie her to the bed. Wrists and ankles restrained. He stood over Kim, ready to paint her face with his cum. At least she wasn’t drinking it in front of her parents this time. 

The world famous heroine eyed his cock hungrily. Biting her lip in a coy way, she waited with anticipation for the warm, musky, mask she wanted so much. Ron stoked his throbbing manhood, aiming at her face. 

The lewd noises she was making pushed Ron over. He came over her face. Kim felt the cum dripping off her forehead. 

“Is that all you got?”

“Oh, there is more where that came from, KP.” 

True to his word, he continued jacking off on her face; firing load after load on her face. Pretty soon, her face was covered in his white, slimy goo; hair matted with the stuff. 

“Ron, please, more,” she croaked. 

“You want more? I’ll give you more.”

Ron than shoved his hard cock down her throat. He harshly thrusted into her mouth, balls hitting her chin. He fired one last load. He came so hard, some of his semen came out of Kim’s nose. As Kim caught her breath, Ron looked at her crotch.

Her thighs were slick from her juices. He went down. 

“Ron, what are you doing?” 

“I’ve had my fun, now I’m gonna make you feel good.” 

Ron buried his face into her sex, tongue pushing into her folds. 

“Oh, fuck! Oh Ron.” 

Kim’s body turned and twisted as her body was flooded with pleasure. She came, fluids hitting Ron’s face. 

Finished, Ron untied his girlfriend. The couple hugged, faces covered in their own juices.


End file.
